


Days

by Sollotaire



Series: Sidon Loves His Hylian Champion [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: I mistreat Sidon a bit, M/M, Mention of Death, brief non-explicit sexual content, i finally learned how to tag random bullshit, idk what else to tag, slight angst with a happy ending, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sollotaire/pseuds/Sollotaire
Summary: His dreams some nights were filled with Link's body, bloodied and lifeless, being scavenged and brought back to him so that he may see what he lost; what he had no strength to protect.He did not sleep well after those nightmares.——————————Link has not been back from his fight with Ganon in months and Sidon is losing hope that his Hylian love will ever return to him.





	Days

It had been a few days since the last time Sidon had laid eyes on his Hylian love, a few days of worry that ate deep in the pits of his chest and stomach; making eating less than desirable. His throat clammed up when he was alone, uncharacteristically pessimistic thoughts spread thin over his worries as if it were a blanket. Sidon refused to believe these thoughts, knowing well that his Hylian —his beautiful, golden Link— was strong and would persevere through such a harrowing quest. But there was that tiny lingering bout of fear, so small yet so thick that it made the prince's chest constrict and his eyes bubble up with unshed tears. His dreams some nights were filled with Link's body, bloodied and lifeless, being scavenged and brought back to him so that he may see what he lost; what he had no strength to protect.

He did not sleep well after those nightmares. 

And that fear only grew as the days past, weeks turning into a month then two and Sidon almost gave up on the idea of getting to see Link once more. He had slowly began to slip into depression, it being difficult to keep up such a happy and positive facade when he knew that there was a very slim possibility that his love lived through his battle. Everyone in the Zora Domain was worried about their prince, having seen less and less of him as the month went on; until they just stopped seeing him at all. 

———————

Link was unaware of the state of his Zora prince, having stayed by Zelda's side since his fight with Ganon. He of course had been itching to see him, having even dreamt of feeling his cool fingers on his back and hips while lips molded together in a sense of bliss. His chest warmed at the thought of the man, his cheeks flushing which was easily masked by the trek up into the Zora Domain. 

He was noticeably more emotive, something Zelda found odd yet did nothing to change that fact; only smiling on as her champion and friend pressed forward in excited footfalls. It wasn't until they finally made it to their destination that he stopped and furrowed his eyebrows, ocean blues scaling every inch of what he could see of the domain. His chest pumped with nervous energy, expelling the excitement he felt just moments ago at the thought of being able to see Sidon again after a month of not only helping Zelda recuperate but also see to his own near life threatening injuries. But now he couldn't see the giant of a man. Couldn't hear his loud yet warm laughs. He only saw that the Zora closest to him seemed distracted and did not hold the life they once did the last time he was here.

The very time Sidon confessed his love to him and he reciprocated it tenfold. 

And it scared him to think of the link. 

"Ah, Link! Thank Hylia you are alive and well!" The King bellowed from his perch in his throne once he and Zelda made it up into the room. Link managed a small smile and bowed in a formal greeting. "I… as a father I have another request of you, dear champion. If you are willing to take it that is." He noticed how the King's face fell and that alone made his stomach churn with persistent worry; but nonetheless he nodded. 

"My son has…. He has locked himself in his chambers and refuses to come out. I believe it may have something to do with you. Could you perhaps check on him? I'm sure he will be in good spirits once he sees that you are alright with his own eyes." 

Link could already feel the dread pooling through his veins, only managing a stiff nod. Not even checking to see if it was alright with the princess, too frazzled and worried to really care at the moment, he turned and left the throne room in a quick and steady pace; heart hammering unforgivingly in his chest. His rushed footfalls go unheard as his ears rang, body moving through the familiar maze of corridors until he finally made it to Sidon's room. 

The champion forced a breath, a shaking hand reaching out to grasp the handle of the large doors. The guards on either side of them gave what Link could only assume was a look of sympathy, or maybe it was pity and that scared the hero even more. 

He found it funny really. He could go up against the most vicious of creatures without fear, but when it came to the man he loved with every single fiber of his being he suddenly felt nothing but unadulterated dread. Whether it was fear of losing him or fear of Sidon one day seeing that he wasn't worth the gold he often claimed he resembled. Link still couldn't fathom why the Zora loved him, but right now he didn't really care. Right now he was just worried and wanted to see him again. 

With another breath to calm himself, the Hylian Champion pushed the door open and stepped inside the dark room. The light from the corridor casted against the shadows and fell upon the familiar red figure of the prince whose body was turned away from him. And when he spoke, Link found his heart breaking at the sound of pure agony coming from the man he loved so dearly. 

"Please, I understand your concerns but I must ask that you leave me. I will be fine." 

Link knew that he was not fine in any sense of the word and that tore at his own control on his blistering emotions. He moved before he could register he was moving and found himself throwing his arms around Sidon's neck, tears threatening to spill from his cerulean eyes. Link pressed small but loving kisses to the Zora's face and lips, mumbling apology after apology until he was gasping for air; forehead pressed against his firmly, like a grounding weight. 

"L-Link?" Sidon breathed, body still as he took in the familiar face of the love he thought was dead. "LINK!" 

He gave a wet laugh and hugged the blond close, nuzzling his face against the champion's. Yellow eyes held nothing but relief, love and something akin to fire which burned brighter than before, the sight effectively making Link blush and his chest feel extremely warm. Their noses brushed together and the Hylian dove in to properly kiss the male, his hands moving to cup his jaw as Sidon pressed a firm hand into the small of his back. 

The kiss was heaven to both of them, the couple of months spent away from each other while wondering what happened during that time. But emotions were running rampant and soon the kisses became desperate and hungry; Sidon leaning back in his sleeping pool, pulling Link close. His hands roamed the smaller's body, teeth scraping against plump pink lips and drawing out a low moan from Hylia's finest hero. 

Right now though he was all Sidon's and he would be damned if he didn't show him just how much he meant to him. 

And that Sidon did.

Low moans quickly turned into pleasured screams, the usually silent hero making more noise than the overlarged Zora had ever thought possible for him. Not to say he didn't like it though, honored to be the one to make Link say more words than usual. And the noise was all worth it just to see his eyes roll back and his bleeding lips part. The kisses were hard and heated, marks bitten and sucked onto milky white skin. 

Sidon felt like he was on top of the world, which was true if the world was Link; he was certain that he was in fact equivalent to the whole god damn universe actually. 

And when everything was over and the two were cuddled together, Link told Sidon glorious yet terrifying stories of his adventures of the past two or so months. How he had thought of Sidon through everything and how he dreamed of this day; though admitted that he was hoping for it to be a bit more romantic than it was.

“I am just happy you are okay.” Sidon whispered, nuzzling his face against wet blonde hair. Link smiled warmly, running his hands over his head fin and shoulders; pressing sweet kisses to skin and just relishing in his presence. 

It took days before Sidon could see the love of his life again. And it would be days before he would be willing to let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I truly hope you enjoyed this one cause I had a lot of fun writing it despite the beginning tearing my heart apart. 
> 
> Don’t forget to yell at me in the comments! I’m open to constructive criticism and positive comments fuel my writing immensely! Kudos are also a god send so don’t forget to hit that heart button if you liked it! <3


End file.
